dorkdiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Nikki (July)
This page is for any Ask Nikki's that occured in the month of July. They will be listed in chronological order and pictures from almost, each entry can be seen on the bottom. 2012 How Can I Get A Cell Phone? Wrote on July 7th Katrina '''writes to Nikki to ask how she can get a new Cellphone. She has been asking for about two months and fears she will simply be not able to go another month without one. '''Nikki '''responds by connecting to Katrina over such a thing. She has just gotten her cellphone not too long ago, but felt as though she was the only human being in the world that did not have one. She decides to give some advice based on what she did, and she hopes it will work for Katrina. Firstly, she can't freak out over it because if she fights with her parents they will be less-likely to buy one. If they are open as to why she thinks she should have one, she can sit them down and try to calmly explain why she should get one soon. She will sound mature, which leaves them open to listen. If they are not open though, she can try to write everything down. It will be easier, especially if she lists many reasons for a phone. These include: #In case of emergency, it would be good for Katrina to have some form of contact to her parents. #Having a phone would show her parents how responsible she can be with it, and she would be sure to turn it off at the right times so that it is not disruptive. #She will follow any rules they set, whether it be a certain plan or give her a set amount of minutes. #She will help pay for the phone monthly with allowance. #She would follow anything else they may wish to include. While the last one may be a little annoying, especially if they may be super-controlling over it, if Katrina can show how responsible and mature she is, eventually they will start to trust her and realize she can handle it. She then mentions how her parents did it to her at first, but now they dont bother. Crush Has Been Flirting WIth BFF Wrote on July 14th '''Eden '''decides to write about a crush she has on a boy. At first she thought he liked her too but lately he's been talking more to her BFF. She doesn't like him, but Eden is concerned he may like her due to how they interact, especially since they both have a class together too. Now that they are on Summer Vacation she feels pretty depressed - mostly because he wrote a very touching, heartfelt message to her in her yearbook and barely anything in her own. '''Nikki '''comments on how tough the situation sounds and mentions how badly she would feel if something like that was to happen to her with Brandon. She then wonders if it was possible that the yearbook only turned out the way it did because they still hardly know each other, while Eden's friend and him got to get closer over the school year. She then believes that if Eden feels overly stressed out, then she should see about talking to her friend over it. She can talk to her friend, just to confirm that she feels nothing for the crush, then go on to ask if she noticed his flirting or what she thinks about it. Nikki can only hope that the friend may not be into him, or may not have even noticed his behavior. While the result may hurt Eden, it would be better to know now to avoid any friendship-ending drama later down the line. She even suggests that Eden could try to talk to her crush by sending an Email or by IMing him to say hi. Maybe if they get to know each other, he will begin to like her back. But if Eden doesn't feel like doing this or finds it too hard, she can also have an awesome boy-free summer with her friend instead. Should I Change When I Move To A New School? Wrote on July 21st '''Madison '''asks Nikki if it would be good to change her personality after she moves away from her home and will just be starting Middle School. '''Nikki '''connects to this by bringing up that she knows all-too-well what it's like to be a new kid. But she does not think Madison needs to change at all just to make friends. If she changes who she is, she will be unable to tell who likes her for her true self or who likes her for pretending to be someone else. While she is aware that "just be yourself" is sort of cheesy mom advice, but it is good. She talks about how she met and befriended Chloe and Zoey, and if she had changed to be like someone in the CCPs, she would be hating herself for it by now. So Madison should just think about what she wants to do in Middle School, and not what she should do. If she doesn't like sports then there is nothing saying she has to. Only go after things that interest her, and soon she will make new friends who like the same things. However she would like to add that being confident is a good thing too though, then admits how she isn't too good at it; especially when it came to Brandon. But when she realized he actually seems to enjoy her company she realized that she can feel confident around him. She is pretty sure that confidence is a key quality to have, because then other people want to be around you more. So all and all, she wants Madison to just do her own thing, whatever it may be. She will be confident about her strengths and soon kids will be drawn to her, and it wont be because of some big act. What To Do When Grounded? Wrote on 28th '''Stephanie asks Nikki if she has any advice reguarding ways to occupy herself while she is grounded. Nikki '''first voices how sympathic she feels for Stephanie, then voices hope that it wont be for too long. However she does have a bunch of great ideas on how to deal with it, then mentions how Zoey was recently grounded too. #Read some books #If she has some ideas or something to interest her, like people at school, she could try to write her own story or book. #Redecorate the bedroom by moving around some furniture or finding different things to hang on the walls. #Make a scrapbook if you have the proper supplies, even if it is just a bunch of photos put together. It could be hung up on the wall after, or even given away as a present. #A Makeover, like changing your hairstyle, or even nail and toe art. #Make up a fun dance routine #Ask your parents to let you cook dinner, this way you can impress them by being helpful and maybe they will let up sooner, or give you back a few little things at least. #Write a note about what you have learned for the parents. It may not be fun, but it will increase your odds of getting off sooner. Nikki even guarantees that it works, since she did it for herself once. 2013 2014 Friend Being Mean Around Crush Or Boyfriend Wrote: July 3rd, 2014 Another girl named '''Daylynn '''is upset because she has a very nice and sweet friend who acts up when she's with her boyfriend. She will make fun of her with him, and calls her crush ugly. Then she gets angry whenever Daylynn doesn't want to hang out with them. Daylynn can't figure out why her friend has been suddenly doing this since meeting the guy and she has no idea what to do. '''Nikki '''believes that Daylynn's friend may think she is being cool but she's trying so hard that she forgets what being cool really is. Because it does not mean putting others down, and she's actually seen it happen to other girls before. They will be super sweet, then fall for a guy and want to impress him so much that they turn nasty. She herself doesn't think everyone does it though, and it is not okay either. Her friend probably just doesn't realize how confused and mean she is lately. She could just think she's only teasing, so she has to be set straight. Nikki suggests that Daylynn sits her friend down when it can be just the two of them and tell her that she has been hurting her feelings and ask her friend if she's aware of it. That way, her friend is being given the benefit of the doubt and will have a chance to explain herself. She can only hope that Daylynn's good friend behavior will rub off on her and she'll realize what was going on. But there is a chance her friend may not want to fess up or act innocent about it by claiming she has no idea. If that does happen, Daylynn should just give her some space and hopefully she will wake-up and realize she can't do that anymore. Sibling Wants To Keep Playing wrote: July 10th, 2014 '''Anonymous is troubled by her little sister, who wants to keep playing things with her. She's way too able to feel her pain over this, given her own little sister. So the trick she has involves playing with her, to get out of playing with her. It sounds confusing, so Nikki explains that her little sister really wants her attention and her approval, so instead of yelling at her, she should instead tell her that she can play with her for a little while around a specific time. It wont sound like she's blowing her off and she'll feel more important about herself. Nikki also mentions that while thirty minutes may seem like much, Anonymous has probably listened to her sister whine a lot more. She MAY stop annoying her to ask to play with her, or whine about the time instead, but hopef Gallery FIMACOB.png|Friend Being Mean With Boyfriend LSWSAYTP.png|Little Sibling Wont Stop Category:Other Pages Category:Ask Nikki Category:Why little kids don,t like me Category:Hi nikki i am sick and tird of little kids keep looking at me what should i do